Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…
by Gracekim20
Summary: Set after KH4 in August 2019, things have changed: Sora's different, new enemies lurk in the shadows and the Omniverse is in danger. Can Sora survive this next adventure? And what other secrets will unfold?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- _Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(_Omniverse craziness)

**Project SNT/ SKT (a Sonic OC) belongs to Courtney/Project SNT (link here: www. / user/ ProjectSNT/ videos). I'm borrowing her and the version of her that appeared in the 'SNT Forces Mini-Sode: The Bad End' for a future plotline. Mimic was created by Ian Flynn and Metal KO seen only in 'Let's meet Sonic' was from OK KO Let's be heroes. This idea was again inspired by Xigbar's line about hearts leading you astray in 3D. Enjoy the chaos! The quote I'm using is from the ****Director's Secret Report XIII, it fits the mood. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Please read my previous Kingdom hearts stories to have an idea of why Sora looks and acts like Vanitas. Thank you!**

**PS: Regarding Maleficent...The rest of her stuff is to be covered in my Dark Disney Knights' story. I have a habit crossing over a lot of things.**

**'**_Destiny is never left to chance'_

-Grace Quade's point of view-

It had been a few months since Sora, Riku and Zack returned safely to Destiny Islands in exchange for Charis and Ainozomi. No one knew if they were dead or just ended up somewhere else.

For a small selection of characters (Team Shadowfire and Metal Green and his team), this new chapter in the _Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga_ occurred 3 weeks later in August 2027 in real time from their perspective after a planned meeting.

For everyone else including myself, Oswald and the Kingdom Hearts characters, it was now August 2019 in real time.

Before I continue, let's rewind a moment:

_A day after Sora, Riku and Zack's return, Yen Sid was updated on the sightings of the mysterious keyblade wielders in robes like Ava, Sora and Riku's strange encounter with The Master of masters and the two reaper's games with Luxord and Xigbar._

_Yen Sid revealed that they were indeed from the fairy tale era like Ava and Ven's dandelion friends and that these people might be the next threat to the universe….MULTIVERSE (Or OMNIVERSE)._

_Sora mentioned what the Master had said at the end, making Kairi very concerned._

_Everyone was advised to stay cautious regarding the new threat._

_No one had realised the Dark Disney Knights were back in this universe or that Metal Green and Infinite were up to something._

_I had returned to reality to solve a __**Franklin badge**__ Mystery during March 2019 (detailed in '__**The search**_ **_for NES_**_'). After finding Ness himself and getting a few answers to my questions, I returned to the Kingdom hearts universe a month later to check on Sora._

_Getting used to Sora's new appearance was…hard for everyone. Especially Kairi._

Sora's new default form was glowing red eyes, his hair now deep black with his kingdom hearts 3 clothes being black, an aura of darkness, and a fluorescent white swirling pattern on his pants but only his skin remained the same.

_Xion, Roxas, Naminè, Riku and Aqua were tasked with keeping a sharp eye on Sora. _

_Aqua could tell he resembled Vanitas in this form._

_'The Unknown' at this point had Nova and Mina by his side._

_He had allowed Oswald and Ainozomi to leave unharmed so the exchange could happen._

_All he had to do now was watch as 'Phase 4' began to unfold…._

_-Present day-_

Maleficent and her team were still causing chaos and had reached the world for _Soul_ by this point.

Or rather, she and Lady Waltham specifically had reached that world next.

Metal Green, Infinite and his team were now ready to start his plan.

Using the Arthur virus in his right arm and Infinite's Phantom Ruby, he began to create a purple-red laser fired directly at the 'fourth wall'.

He saw EVERYTHING beyond the fourth wall: every idea, outline etc for the future including what was in store for Sora.

The worlds began to shake at their core as Metal Green seized control of the story.

He began to erase Sora's friends around him leaving him the last standing on the 'symbolic chessboard'.

Xigbar smiled as he rallied the foretellers (forcing Ava to appear with them) to the graveyard.

Sora in Donald's gummi-ship, went outside the Kingdom Hearts universe to find the source for his friends' sudden disappearance.

It was Metal Green who had made him leave the universe to go beyond it as the Master wanted.

Everyone except Yen Sid, Ven's Dandelion friend Skuld and Kit, Ava, Ven, Kairi, Riku, Xion and I were gone.

I was still in my KH3 outfit as I was planning to change my outfit for my 21st birthday coming up.

Vanitas was safe with TKO and his team and Blake….he was…travelling.

"Why am I still here?" I wondered.

_Because you are necessary for my plan_ Metal Green replied from above.

_This feels…wrong somehow_, I thought.

A note appeared in my hand which read 'The story has changed, see if you can stop me. Metal Green'.

After reading the note, I had a look of horror.

"He's back?! After 5 years?" I cried.

Yen Sid sighed.

He got out his gummi-phone.

"Sora, did you use the new spell I taught you for going beyond our universe? He asked.

On the screen, Sora's eyes were glowing red as he nodded.

He still had the black hair from his rage form even after his return and Kairi's assistance in controlling his darkness.

"Let me know when you find the source of this chaos" he added.

-Meanwhile-

Metal Green was located at 'The Unknown's hideout with his eyes concentrated on the 'fourth wall'.

On instinct, Infinite, Metal K-0, Mimic and SKT acted as bodyguards as the Gummi-Ship landed.

Infinite was anthropomorphic jackal with black fur, white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar of some kind, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage, a bushy tail with a white tip, a medium-long white muzzle with cheek tuffs, a black nose, and noticeable fangs wearing black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles.

Underneath his silver-coloured mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns was his blue with a scar across it right eye covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear, which glows red when he uses his power while his left yellow eye was visible through a red visor.

Mimic, a shapeshifter purple anthropomorphic mimic octopus. He has a large, sagging head with six small protrusions at the top and four long tentacles that extend from his head down to nearly his ankles. Suction cups can be seen on both his hands and feet. Mimic has white eyes with black sclera and possesses light grey muzzle with wrinkles at his beak and a black marking just above it, making his face look like a skull (this was done on purpose by using his shape-shifting abilities as an attempt to look scarier). He wears a small, tattered grey cloak with sleeves and tattered grey leg warmers of the same slim fabric, all of which are tattered.

'Project SKT' nicknamed Sirena (a hybrid creation of Eggman's from the DNA of Tail, Sonic and Knuckles with Infinite's mask on and a syren template) because of her seduction aura and incredible abilities that Sonic, Knuckles and Tails possess.

Metal KO, a cold and stubborn version of KO, who had his hair but the spikes were upward (and shiny), his whole body was metallic with a purple core that was a back booster, pincer arms that could turn into arm canons, with wheels for feet, glowing red eyes and a purple aura.

"Are you the source of the shift in the multiverse?" Sora asked after coming out of the ship.

"Don't come any closer, hero" Metal K-0 stated, coldly.

Sora noticed the metal green hedgehog reading the fourth wall and seeing the outline of his fate.

"Whatever he's doing, I suggest you stop, or I'll use my keyblade to choke the life out of you" Sora threatened.

SKT and Infinite were shocked by this threat.

"Are you even a HERO?" The masked jackal questioned.

Sora glared at him.

"I AM! I'm a new keyblade master and I have THIS!" he cried as he summoned the X-Blade in his right hand.

Metal Green glowed a red and black aura, to reflect his new status as he planted red and black chaos energy in each world where possible other universal knights were hiding in the _year 2027_ as by breaking through the fourth wall, he could sense where they all were.

Sora ran towards Metal Green, Infinite used his phantom Ruby keyblade to make Sora see Kairi tainted by darkness as a distraction.

He almost hesitated as 'Kairi' who had yellow eyes with black tips on her hair (Similar to Anti-Aqua's hair colours) smiled at him.

"Kairi?" He said, gently but then clenched his left fist.

"No. You're NOT her" He noted.

His eyes harden and pushed on through: Destroying the illusion and kept going.

SKT tried to stop him with her echidna strength and hedgehog speed as a voice echoed 'special' when a pink aura emitted from her.

Sora pushed her out of the way, tricked Mimic into racing into Metal K-0 towards 'The Unknown's hideout entrance.

Once they were all out, Metal Green remained.

"You have no idea what ill fate is left for you. You may have escaped the price of the power of waking but this new fate is WORSE" he chuckled.

"Well, I accept whatever fate is in store for me" Sora said, gravelly as he used the X-Blade to destroy the bond between Metal Green and the Arthur Virus.

Metal Green returned to reality and the fourth wall was restored.

"Well good luck, not-so-heroic hero" he stated as he teleported himself and his team away to start their next task given 'Phase 4' was finally IN MOTION.

Sora went back to the gummi-ship.

"Sora, well done for stopping the multiverse chaos" Yen Sid said on the Gummi-phone.

"Yeah…I have to go somewhere for a while. But I'll be back soon" Sora said in a not concerned voice.

His eyes remained glowing the entire time too.

"Sora…Little bro…are you…?" I began.

"Bye, Grace" He said in a tone similar to Vanitas as he ended the call before I could finish.

Through Sora's eyes, The master of masters could see **everything.**

He made sure Sora went to the world of _Deltarune, Corona_ and_ Arcadia Oaks._

_Three places that his old comrades from his 'Dark Master' days were located; Two of them were trapped in a different dimension unfortunately._

**_To quote one of Xehanort's reports: _**_'Few Keyblade wielders remain now; I have heard of but a handful of others outside my circle. But the World is vast, and more of our kind may be out there'._

_-To be continued-_

**_This is the story where SHIT hits the fan, people! Is Sora destined for a DARK fate? What may the MOM's goals this time be?_**

**_And what of Xigbar's new role with the foretellers? Well, if you hold on to your seats, answers will be given but it might not be to your questions..._**

**_I did my best to keep quiet about this special project but sometimes my excitement gets the better of me. _**

**_This is a little gift, a way to end 2019 with bang as well as the decade where the Magical Disney series started 6 years ago._**

**_Anyway, see ya soon._**

**_And here's a fun-filled 2020 with twists, excitement and friends! Happy new year in advance!_**

**_Grace, out!_**

**_PS: everything is interconnected more than ever. At the end of this road is a new stop._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the search

**Rapunzel's tangled adventure, Deltarune and the Trollhunters/Tales of Arcadia along with the characters are included in this story. I don't own them, i'm including them for worldbuilding. Enjoy!**

First up was _Corona_: the place that the mighty Zhan Tiri was linked to. He was currently trapped in another dimension.

He was a warlock from another realm, so looked a lot like a demon. In his past, he had been a keyblade wielder before encountering Corona and gaining a deep-seated hatred for it enough to create a monstrous blizzard.

Sora's first task was to find someone who had freed him before Ava had taken his heart: Cassandra.

Cassandra was a pale-skinned young 24-year-old woman with dark pink lips who used to have hazel eyes and black bob-cut layered hair with grey highlights.

Her eyes and hair were now turquoise with clothes having turned into a quite thin all jet back and dark blue with spikes suit similar to the Black Rocks with the Moonstone opal embedded in her chest, glowing turquoise.

She was with the blue mysterious Ghost Girl that had helped her remember the past she had forgotten dressed in an Elizabethan-styled outfit in Corona.

She had used the power of the sunflower to free him and had left to do damage elsewhere with the destructive moonstone (the reason behind her encounter with Ava).

His heart had restored his body when the heartblade had brought Sora, Riku and Zack home.

So, when Sora arrived in the kingdom of Corona this time; It was in chaos.

Zhan Tiri, a hulking monstrous humanoid demon warlock with yellow eyes, curled horns, jagged mouth filled with sharp teeth, claws and tendrils, was using his power to shift the ground upside down and cause people to see 'what if outcomes' of their death.

"Zhan Tiri! I wish to speak with you" Sora called.

The monstrous warlock looked down and smiled.

"Ah…a wandering hero with the look of ol' Hokori. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I want to reunite the old 'team' of Dark Masters. You, Knight, Morganna and this….Hokori you speak of appear to be the ones who remain….I'm receiving these memories of him as I talk to you too" Sora explained.

"Kid, you're vital to his plan. I can tell" Zhan Tiri pointed out.

He used his multiverse power to track the Master through Sora's glowing eyes and located him in Shinjuku.

"I know where he is. You go to the next location. Excited to see the 'band' get back together for chaos and balance omniverse-wise" he added.

Sora nodded and headed back to the gummi-ship as Cassandra watched in awe.

Next was_ Arcadia Oaks_. Or rather the Shadow dimension.

Morganna was trapped in said dimension still.

Sora, through the Master of master's brief control of his movement (not his mind), used his keyblade to open a keyhole to it.

"Were you once a keyblade wielder too?" he questioned.

"Yes…" Morganna peered with her eyes. "You're linked to him"

She rushed to the keyhole back to the Arcadia Oaks and freedom.

In the light, her beauty, green eyes and possibly black hair became vaguely visible (her eyes and mouth were the part that was most visible)through her large gold helmet with a green diamond, similar to Merlin's Encrusted at the centre (likely shows her status as a witch) came with the armour.

It was gold suit of woman knight's armour, complete with a breastplate (the chest area), pauldrons (the shoulder areas), vambraces (the forearm areas), cuisses (the thigh areas), poleyns (the knee areas), greaves (the leg areas), and sabatons (the feet areas) with gold trimmings. It even has a green cape attached to the pauldrons. Underneath the armour, there is dark gold inner layer. On her right hand are gold claw finger ring tips. She has a green emerald prosthetic where her left hand should be, as it was taken from her by Merlin to make the Amulet of Daylight.

"He's in Shinjuku. I suggest you head there" Sora said, in a fast, slightly aggressive tone.

"He clearly sees something in you, kid. This…intrigues me" She said before using her magic to form a portal to escape being spotted by residents in the area.

Then it was off to _Deltarune_. In the Dark world.

Sora had to find Knight.

Knight had the white and black colour scheme sometime seen in a lot of Darkners but in a knight armour with a horse head and red eyes.

"Um I think your old friend wants a small catch up with you and the remaining…'Dark masters'" Sora requested.

"Thanks for the message but I'll pass. You head off. I'm sure he has an extra special task for you in mind" Knight stated.

Sora then headed back to the gummi-ship.

One goal was in his mind: To continue to explore outside of his universe.

-Back in Shinjuku-

The Master of Master was waiting for his old comrades to arrive for a brief catch-up.

Zhan Tiri and Morgana arrived 2 minutes apart from each other.

"Welcome, old friends. I see that Knight refused my invitation. Do you remember Askua?" The Master asked.

The two world-related villians nodded.

"Well…turns out he was the distant relative (**his mother's cousin's 1 thousand great-uncle distant**) of the 'Dark Master' I had Luxu follow as a…'puppet' of sort. His name was Xehanort. Interesting fellow indeed, I met him once when he was just a young teen to guide him a little on his path. Couldn't help too much or risk drastic changes to the timeline. Pretty heavy stuff. I'm happy to report that Asuka got to explore the multiverse before settling down on Destiny island with family. Anyway, Tell me about you. How have you been since we parted away and you both got trapped in different dimensions" The Master wondered.

"Well I was almost successful with the Eternal Night scheme until that worthless trollhunter of Merlin's and his friends ruined everything. When we parted ways the first time, I became an apprentice of Merlin and yet he used my hand for that amulet of Daylight. Never forgiven him for it either. When I became a witch, my keyblade skills became dormant" Morganna shared, bitterly.

"As for me, I became a warlock/ shapeshifter and fought Lord Demanitus. His former pupils Mother Gothel, Tromus and Sugracha the Eternal became devoted to me instead and I told them all of the sunflower drop; even letting in Gothel on the secret incantation for the flower but Demanitus trapped me and then trapped the other two in his machine. Gothel was the only one he never managed to capture" Zhan Tiri added.

"Well then, would you like to stay and watch the show? The Boy who links to all will show us more of the multiverse and then the next phase can start" The master stated.

-At Land of Departure-

I sat beside Kairi, Kit, Riku, Xion, Ava and Skuld.

"Are you certain it's wise to kill your own master?" I asked with concern.

"It's more of a last resort due to his reappearance" Kit pointed out, sternly.

Ava got nervous as in her mind she saw 7 gold and black chess pieces that represented herself, the other foretellers and the Master as '7 darkness'.

Coco the reaper from Shibuya appeared behind her and tapped her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Ava asked while jumping back in fright.

"He wishes to speak with you regarding an important task" Coco stated as she forced Ava to teleport with her to the Master.

"Hello Ava. Very soon it will be Sora's next test and you are vital to this part because of your incredible magic" The Master indulged.

-To be continued-

**Hope you enjoyed the 3rd posted chapter I have shared in 2020! Happy new year everyone! At the time of me writing this, there's 3 weeks till REMIND and I'm excited.**

**And don't you worry, I will go back and edit a few things in my KH3 and 4 stories to keep continuity (especially given what I had Yozora mention to Riku). Anyway, the other characters are around. At the moment my focus is on Sora first due to his on-going change.**

**See ya in the next one, maties!**

**Grace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Multiverse or OMNIverse, the next test for the 'key to all' and a possible Final Space hint!

**This will include a character and/or cameo from the Hazbin Hotel franchise (specifically Helluva Boss), Dr Stone, Arrowverse/multiverse, Dinosaur King, Hyperdimension Nepuntia, Epithet Erazed, Nier, Jake and the Neverland Pirates Steven Universe etc.**

-In Shinjuku-

"Wait…. You want me to help you even after I tried to sabotage your first plan?" Ava questioned.

"Yes. Your illusion magic is very useful to me" The Master replied.

_I'm…sorry guys_ she thought.

"Do I have a choice?"

The Master laughed.

"Nope. I need you for Sora's next test and its vital for this big experiment after all" He replied.

"Is this part of your 'end all conflict' scheme?" Ava looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes and No. Let's just say, I'm getting help from another timeline AND outside our universe for this plan" He stated.

Ava sighed.

"Fine, what do you want me to create?" she asked.

"Well, that's the best part" The Master said, playfully.

Coco clapped in anticipation.

The Master's two old 'Dark Master' comrades were also curious.

-Meanwhile-

Sora continued his new journey.

It started off through a fiery portal in a horned, grey and black building located in 'Imp City'.

At the reception desk was a wolf-like hellhound with a dog-like snout with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear wearing an eyebrow piercing, a black choker that has white spikes, grey crop top with strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up, fingerless gloves and shorts with no shoes.

"Welcome to Immediate Murder Professionals. Who do you want killed?" she asked, in a bored tone.

Sora looked around.

"Where…am I…exactly?" he asked.

"This is Hell, I'm Loona. Do you want someone killed or do you need to be thrown out?" she questioned, coldly.

Sora walked backwards slowly.

Looa inspected him carefully.

"Wait you're ALIVE! you shouldn't be here" she growled.

"Hey now, good wolfie…" Sora said nervously.

"Get me one good reason to not kill you where you stand!" Loona threatened.

"I'm..er..scouting the multiverse for potential candidates…for my boss" Sora stuttered as the master projected the words into his head.

"You have potential. Who's your boss?" he added.

"My boss is Blitzo with a silent 'o' and my co-workers are Moxxie and Millie" Loona said, in a not amused voice.

Then she froze.

"Wait… about a week ago, a freaky cat lady came to us for help too… BLITZO! Can we accept crazy, corrupt heroes as allies?!" she yelled.

"If we can accept crazy cat ladies, corrupted heroes are fine!" Blitzo yelled back.

"Ok, we're in" Loona shrugged.

"Thank you. Um how do I get out of here?" Sora asked.

Loona sighed and then made a portal appeared underneath him.

He landed back in the gummi-ship, unharmed thankfully.

"That was….slightly scary. On to the next world" he muttered to himself.

He explored the world of 'Dr Stone' centuries after the 21st century that was basically back to its natural state from the Stone age.

Then he ended up in the world of Steven universe: Beach City.

He came across Bluebird Azurite and Squaridot, allies of Pyrope who want to ruin Steven's era 3 for Gemkind.

Bluebird Azurite is very short in stature with four legs. She has azure skin with red and mint patches, a singular dark blue eye and dark red hair styled in a bowl cut.

She wears a long-sleeved shirt that is teal on the left and red on the right with a white collar and a blue tie. She also wears blue pants and four dark red boots. Her gemstones (Eyeball's gemstone on Bluebird has a square face which was coloured blue, green, and red and Aquamarine's gemstone on Bluebird which resembled a teardrop and coloured red, green, and blue) are located in place her left eye and on her left cheek respectively.

Squaridot has an olive-green complexion darker than the Crystal Gem Peridot 5XG and chartreuse-yellow hair in the shape of a rectangular prism. A white visor covers the top half of her face and her triangular gemstone replaces her left eye.

Squaridot wears a green and black Homeworld uniform with a bulky upper torso and spherical shoulder pads. Her stomach and knees bear Yellow Diamond's insignia. She is equipped with Limb Enhancers on her arms and legs indicating she is an Era 2 Peridot.

"Are you an ally of the accursed Steven Universe?" Bluebird asked.

"No, I'm Sora. What are you…?" He asked…curiously but in a dark tone.

"We're gems, you clod!" Squaridot cried.

"Calm yourself, Peridot" Bluebird barked.

"We are here to assist Pyrope, one of the high rank garnets to ruin Steven's peace of Era 3" Squaridot cried with laughter.

"Hmm…I wonder if you know about that message…Pyrope got a message not too long ago about a meeting. Even told us, we can't go with her due to being needed here to cause chaos for Era 3" Bluebird complained.

"What is it you desire?" Sora asked.

Bluebird summoned her ice-based cutlass from her eye gem and smiled.

"We desire to get even with Steven for getting us cast out of Homeworld by making his life miserable. I am a fusion of two gems: Aquamarine and Eyeball Ruby who hate Steven with a passion" She replied, confidently.

Sora summoned his keyblade.

"Both of you, show me your moves" he challenged.

"What?" Squaridot asked, in surprise.

"Show me what you can do!" Sora cried.

Squaridot fired green energy at Sora which he blocked.

Bluebird summoned her water wings and fired from her cutlass droplets which froze into other cutlasses at Sora.

"Not bad. There's potential in you both" He stated.

"Really?" Bluebird's eye lit up.

"Really. I'm sure Pyrope will let you join a different meeting" Sora reassured them.

"Hmm…You're not that bad, human" Squaridot mumbled.

"Thanks, and the name is Sora. See ya" Sora stated with a wave.

He headed off and ended up in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe.

Gamindustri is comprised of a continent in the water with surrounding islands. On the main continent, Planeptune resides in the western region, Lastation in the east, and Lowee in the north. In the southern region, separated from the main continent, is Leanbox.

At the centre of Gamindustri formerly lies a region called the Gamindustri Graveyard. This grim place is where those time has passed rest for eternity, including forgotten goddesses and makers. **It was destroyed at the end of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. **

There is a continent in the far east called PC Continent. Due to being across the ocean from Gamindustri, not much is known of this continent.

Sora landed in the Gamindustri Graveyard.

The Gamindustri Graveyard is a dark landmass littered with defunct objects such as old pieces of gaming consoles and technology. The sky radiates a grim dark aura, paired with dark roaring thunderclouds and lightning. Yellow liquid flows through some places in the graveyard. Large pipes are scattered everywhere, sticking in and out of the ground, eventually branching in the middle. Filled with television screens, a noticeable lone tower stands out in the middle, where the large pipes branch off.

In this place were different residents that included CFW Magic or 'Magic the Hard' and Horyuchu.

She appears to be indecent and lascivious in appearance. She dons a very revealing attire that exposes most her light lilac skin colour. She has yellow eyes, purple makeup, and nails toned to a darker shade of pink, which helps in the contrast of her light skin colour. Her hair is a pink-neon colour, worn in pigtails with long bangs, that is accompanied with an eye patch underneath them.

Magic is seen wearing black armoured clothing that resembles a bikini, but with straps attached to the sides. She is seen to be holding a huge scythe in her arms. In her hair she has sharp and pointed pieces on both pigtails, along with a halo-like object, composing of two rings that are melded, above her head. On both arms she has black, glove-like armour that are also finger-less and begins at her elbows. She has armoured boots that begin near her knees and are separated from her bikini-like suit. Her wings are designed to be divided spiked blades with a portion of those wings slightly different colour schemed. It can be noted that there follows a colour pattern starting from her bust where she follows a pink to yellow arrangement, which is then replaced with a yellow to pink colour switch on the straps around her waist, and finally returns to her original pattern on her boots.

Horyuchu has the figure of an adult man with a noticeable mouse head. He wears a black business suit with a white dress shirt underneath and a magenta and blue stripped tie. The tie has some sort of yellow and red pattern decorated on the magenta strips. His face is that of a mouse, with two big ears, big eyes, small eyebrows, 4 whiskers on his cheek and a black nose.

"My name is Sora, are you the rulers of this place?" Sora asked.

His eyes remained in its glowing state.

"Why no, our leader is the great 'Deity of Sin' herself" Magic stated.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you in league with CPUs?" she asked, in a hostile voice.

"No…no idea what that is" Sora replied, nervously.

"Fine, what are you here for?" Horychu asked.

"To see if there's anyone of potential here…" Sora closed his eyes and felt energy from the two of them.

He opened his eyes and smirked.

"You two will do nicely" He said in a cocky voice.

A red mark from the Chaos energy Metal Green had planted there was on the ground.

"I see. Well, you have something promising in your future" Sora said with confidence as he left.

He landed in Dinosaur king next where he met Seth

Seth had light blue spiky hair, blue eyes and one brown mark per cheek wearing a dark red/brown overcoat with the Alpha Gang symbol on the left side with a little pocket with a high collar, which he uses in the anime to store things from the Velociraptor card to a lightning rod, two pockets on either side of his coat, fingerless gloves the same colour as the trim of the coat, pants(Jeans) and boots. Although he never takes off his coat, it can be inferred that he wears a shirt or something else under it.

He managed to convince Seth and Seth of Separisis (from Mewni-Earth) that they both had potential as well.

The next stop was Neverland.

It had evolved since he was last there: Peter had three trustworthy immortal pirates (Jake being 8, Izzy being 7 and Cubby 6 -not to be confused with Lost boy Cubby-) look after Neverland from Captain Hook when he headed out to explore beyond the Never Sea and Wendy and her brothers had returned at least 2 more times since Sora's last visit. The last time Peter had been in Neverland, Wendy saved his life with a real kiss (Peter called the acorn button a 'kiss' too) from the doom stone found in the 'Land Beyond the Never Sea'.

Since then, Peter and Tinkerbell remained in Neverland and Jack and his crew began to sail the Never Sea with Jake as captain.

Two particular villians (Minus Hook) were planning their revenge on Jake and his friends: Lord Fathom and The Grim Buccaneer.

Lord Fathom has dark grey-green skin and tentacles for hair that resembles kelp. He has bright yellow eyes that seem to almost glow underwater, claw-like fingers, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. Lord Fathom has a shark-like tail accompanied by fins on his arms, and a breastplate of armour with spiked shoulder pads.

The Grim Buccaneer was a man with brown eyes and tanned skin with a black hat with a dark green pirate outfit dotted with gold buttons and a black cape equipped with a crossbow, a sword and smoke bombs. He was great at blending into shadows.

Sora landed near the Hangman's tree, where the lost boys including Jake's friend Cubby had returned to guard from hanging out with Tigerlily during Jake's show since Jake set off.

The Grim Buccaneer inspected Sora.

"You reek of darkness, kid. Have you been here before?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, with my friends. I've never been on the main part of Neverland before, just the Jolly Roger" Sora admitted.

"Hey, Lord Fathom! You find that jewel yet?" Grim cried.

Lord Fathom surfaced.

"No!" he yelled back.

Grim sighed.

"He's looking for that fragment of the DarkLight Emerald to wake up the Strake and rule all of the Never Sea. I want to reclaim a ship from that meddling kid and see the lands beyond the Never Sea" He admitted.

Peter was flying back to the Hangman's Tree when he spotted Sora and landed.

"Wait you're back? Gosh you look different… You must be like 16 now…" Peter trailed off.

"Yeah…I'm growing up" Sora pointed out, wearily.

"And everything about your appearance is….off" Peter realised.

"Peter…leave…NOW!" Sora cried, coldly.

Peter sighed and flew away.

"You two look like you need a small push to rule Neverland and the Never Sea as you wish… Someone in the Omniverse sees potential in you two. So, look out for a message in your future" Sora advised.

"Thanks, kid. Not sure why you're helping us thought" Grim noted.

Sora gave a devious grin.

"I'm all about helping others" he stated, darkly before he left.

After a brief return to Neverland which he hadn't visit three years (minus the time Peter pan was a summon in Kingdom hearts 2), he went past the DC Multiverse just as the Arrowverse/multiverse was experiencing 'crisis on infinite earths', while going past the Vanishing point (A place outside of time much like the hideout Commander Peepers operates in).

A damaged wretch of a space station-like place where the 'paragons' Supergirl, White Canary, Lex Luthor (who rewrote himself with the book of Destiny to replace Earth-96 Superman), Batwoman, Martain Manhunter, The Flash and Ryan Choi.

Supergirl was the paragon of hope, White Canary was for Destiny, Lex was now 'truth', Batwoman for Courage, Martian Manhunter for honour, The Flash for love and Ryan for Humanity.

They had to find a way to destroy Mobius or the 'Anti-Monitor' to restore their multiverse.

Through Sora, The Master and 'The Unknown' could feel how powerful this Anti-monitor was with his anti-matter power and had Sora leave as soon as possible.

The next stop was Nier.

He witnessed Gestalts, in a sense similar to Heartless expect not mindless, they had a brown, silver and yellow colour scheme coming in different shapes and sizes. They wee able to bleed as well. They were souls of the original humans, yet like Heartless and the Lost (In Code Vein), they too can become hostile when a relapse occurred.

These beings intrigued Sora and 'The Unknown', that the latter sent Darklings to influence them as Sora went off in his Gummi ship again.

Sora arrived in a city known as 'Sweet Jazz City' where some people had powers linked to a word connected to their soul called a 'epithet' which could be 'soup', 'voucher' etc.

The city had buildings similar to Manhattan with red and blue lights that had a museum, Blyndeff Toy Emporium and a small town a small distance outside it called Redwood Run.

He wandered through the city, following a young adult girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes in a western outfit in a yellow, orange and brown colour scheme with a 'sundial' (?) symbol on her cape and sleeves with gun holsters for the gun she once owned called Zora into a building.

In a darken room with a screen and a long table were a three other people: a figure in a red hood, black with red stripes gloves and pointed, shiny red sun glasses, a mysterious girl with pink and yellow eyes with peace symbols on her cheeks in a white and pink outfit with a white and black hat with a orange flower called Yoomtah Zing and then on the screen, their leader.

The leader was blackened out, making them unrecognizable, excluding their glowing, kaleidoscopic eyes, and their thin figure.

"How did it go?" They asked in a disguised voice.

"I got to learn about the police officer and the bounty's epithets. He tricked me out of the amulet though" Zora explained.

"I see. Where you followed?" the leader questioned.

"Nope" Zora said, smugly.

"I beg to differ!" Sora cried.

They all looked back as Sora was standing in the room.

The master (B), from a timeline where Sora replaced Horoki, along with 'The Unknown' could see everything through Sora's eyes.

"I'm a lowly traveller and I wish to offer something to your group: A deal.

An alliance in return for you acquiring the Arsene amulet" Sora offered.

"Mmm…alright show us your epithet" The leader requested.

Sora was shocked, he hadn't thought of this scenario playing out.

He used his keyblade to produce a blinding ray of white light.

They were all astonished.

"Is your epithet 'light'?" The leader asked.

"Yes…?" Sora replied, awkwardly.

"Ok, we're in but if any meetings happen, I'll send one person" The leader stated.

"Ok, it was interesting getting to meet you all" Sora said, quickly as he ran back to the Gummi Ship.

He was then compelled to go back to the Keyblade Graveyard and came face-to-face with Ava.

Beside her were the other foretellers.

"I thought you were on our side!" Sora cried.

Ava summoned her keyblade as the others did the same.

"Don't hold back, 'Key to everything'" she advised.

Sora summoned the 'X-blade' and grinned evilly like Vanitas.

Nick Wizard, an old enemy of Grace Quade was watching everything unfold from the mirror dimension.

He recalled an illustration of the chessboard Young Xehanort and Eraqus used containing 7 black piece and mostly one white one while he watched.

-Meanwhile-

The Master of Masters received a interesting message through a device similar to the gummi-phone:

'You are one of the chosen. Meet at the Land of Shadows 4 months after May in 2027 on the first Friday of that month at 12 pm. Don't be late, it is vital that you attend so they can get more allies and face the universal Knights. However, Beware. Soon you may get unexpected allies from a dimension called 'Final Space' The Unknown'.

He smiled.

"Well…this will certainly help with my plans, won't it?" He asked, looking at his old comrades.

"I suppose so" Morganna agreed, with little care.

"And the test?" Zhan Tiri asked.

"Glad you asked" he teleported them to the keyblade graveyard.

Sora was fighting hard: 5 V 1.

Aced was fast with his heavy movements give his view on strength.

Invi was slick and faster. Her hits were powerful and spread between conjuring fire, wind, ice, and thunder at a fast pace.

Ira was just as fast; he conjured pillars of light to trap Sora and then shattered them with a light wave, dealing massive damage. He then swung fast 5 times at Sora in melee combat.

Gula was fast enough to avoid getting hit by Sora allowing him deal few but precise hits and flee to avoid any major counterattack.

Sora used the X-blade to fire Vanitas' shocklock Dark Cannon at the foretellers, where he created three large crystals which focus together and fire a large beam of dark energy.

He then changed the keychain to the ultima weapon one and gained the Ultimate form outfit.

He used its shocklock 'Infinity Circle' which creates multiple sigils, forming a massive orb of light that gathers energy before exploding, devastating the surrounding area.

It knocked their health in half, causing them to start growing tired.

Sora smirked.

"Had enough, losers?" He goaded.

They then vanished until all, but Ava remained.

"Sora…You past the second test" she said, although underneath the mask she was exhausted.

The foretellers he had fought were realistic illusions created by Ava herself.

The graveyard changed to reveal Shinjuku as the place where the simulation had taken place.

"Your magic is impressive but why test me this way? Why not let me fight the real deal now?" Sora questioned.

"The Master wanted this. He wants to test you three times to make sure you're the right choice" Ava explained, nervously.

"For what?" Sora narrowed his eyes.

"Not everyone is lucky enough to leave our universe: Yourself, Xion, Axel, Roxas, Pete, Mickey, Yen Sid, Vanitas, The wayfinder trio (Ven, Aqua and Terra) and The 13 seekers (before all their identities were revealed) are some of the few who have seen beyond our universe. Not everyone can venture that far out but as you have discovered there are…ways…" Ava explained, in an uncomfortable manner.

"You said three tests. What's the third?" Sora asked, suspiciously.

"In order to get the rest of your friends back from Metal Green's 4th wall erasure, you must face us all at the graveyard" Ava replied.

-To be continued-

**Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I'll elaborate on what Ava means soon. If some of you remember the time I had Sora and Co visit Gravity Falls where Vanitas did his clone army and cannon to cope the X-Blade and summon Kingdom Hearts plot and well the PJ Masks Visit; There's your first hint.**

**I'm enjoying the ride so far...Will do my best to cover Aqua and Terra's struggles somehow. I haven't forgotten how being possessed and being stuck in a place of darkness for 12 years would have some...drawbacks.**

**I will find a way to fit in the plot point from my AU story and the story that focus on Cloud and friends into this one.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the final test, the big thrust for 'phase 4' and other surprises!

**This will include parodies of 'Who we are' and the 'finale' songs from the Steven Universe movie. There is one snippet from the Secret Episode from REMIND with Yozora...well...a different version of him. So beware of spoilers! Enjoy!**

**-Third person-**

"When should I head out?" Sora asked.

"In a day's time" Ava replied.

Sora thought it over carefully.

"Alright, so what's this about 'other methods' of leaving our vast universe?" He asked.

"These methods include: Direct invitations, specific worlds that connect our universe to the bigger picture (Gravity Falls and PJ Masks), direct connections (Appearing in more than one form of media) and in rare cases the use of an 'avatar' or live vessel" Ava explained.

Sora vaguely recalled a young girl who wore colourful sweaters and a young boy with a pine tree hat.

Along with the grainiest memory of Vanitas's clone army attempt at summoning Kingdom hearts with the X-blade and a copying machine. So grainy in fact that Sora couldn't make out who was present when in happened other than the memory of meeting Grace and the Disney Knights for the first time.

"Hmmm…Now that I think about it, Vanitas did seem to recognise Grace and even Xigbar and Xehanort seemed to acknowledge past events I can't recall. Vanitas once mentioned a 'dream Demon' too" Sora recalled aloud.

"I see…I suggest you get some rest and training before you face us, ok?" Ava advised, gently.

Sora nodded and headed off.

-Meanwhile-

Star and Marco combined their different forms of magic (Pure light and dark magic respectively) to create a portal to find the person who had stolen Marco's heart.

They arrived in the Keyblade Graveyard, Aced, Invi, Ira, Gula and Xigbar were waiting for Ava and their master to join them.

Aced tighten his grip on 'Rage Roar' as soon as he spotted Star and Marco.

"You! What are you two doing here?!" he cried.

Marco had a defensive look.

"We are here to demand answers from you. Why did YOU steal Marco's heart?" Star questioned.

"That is none of your concern, little girl" Aced said, darkly.

"Aced, cool it" Ira warned.

Gula sighed.

"He stole your heart so we could forge one of the keyblades of heart" he admitted.

"Like his strange weapon?" Marco wondered in annoyance.

"Yes, but you two shouldn't be here" Aced said, aggressively.

"Actually… these two could be useful to us" Xigbar stated with a cunning smile.

He nodded as the Dark Disney Knights came out of their waiting place and smiled.

-That evening-

Sora lay on his old bed, lost in reflection while staring at his right hand.

_Why am I acting more...cold?_ He thought.

He sat up and placed one of the picture he took in 'The Caribbean' of himself, Donald, Goofy and Jack Sparrow in his adventure photo album he was forming with his gummi-phone through printed out pictures.

"'Captain Sora'...still has a great ring to it" he admired to himself.

_Hopefully...fighting these...people like Ava can bring the rest of my friends back from erasure_ he thought to himself.

When he went to have dinner with his parents, his mother couldn't take her eyes off his face.

"Sora, are you...alright?" She asked with concern.

"What, me? I'm FINE. Did you know I'm a powerful keyblade master now?" he bragged.

"You'll...have to explain that title to us but alright" His dad said, wearily.

Sora could feel their stares as he ate.

"Enlighten me, dear mother and father: Why are you constantly staring?" he asked, with annoyance.

"Your eyes and...well everything has changed, Sora!" His mother admitted, nervously.

"So?"

His parents remained quiet.

Sora looked up.

"So what? You're afraid or something?" he wondered.

His parents looked at each other for a moment.

"Well...yes" they were shaking.

"But...I'm still me. Right?" Sora insisted.

His mother shook her head.

"No faith. Typical and I'm related to you people!" he said, harshly.

So, Sora went outside for some thought space.

He sighed.

"Even though Kairi helped me with the darkness...I'm still being odd, aren't I?" he asked the night sky.

Annoyance began to rise in him.

_I'll beat that 'final test' tomorrow and prove to everyone I'm still me no matter what!_ he vowed.

-The following day-

Sora arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard just as The Master of Masters appeared.

He smiled underneath his hood.

"Time to see if you can past the last trial, key to everything" he stated.

He used his hand to signal to his former students to attack.

Even though The MOM was a key chess piece, he didn't fight directly often.

The Dark Disney Knights along with Star and Marco had to bear witness to this fight.

Sora summoned the ultimate weapon and charged.

He first clashed with Xigbar who still had his hood up.

"Feels good to have a keyblade again and beat the light out of you" he stated, in cocky fashion.

Sora noticed the familiar keyblade and voice.

"It…can't be!" he cried.

Xigbar laughed.

"That's your cue" he called to the others.

Aced caught Sora off-guard with his heavy attacks but Sora retaliated with Infinity allowing the user to strike the foe several times before firing a fusillade that slowly spirals in on it and dark lightning bolts.

Ava used light spells and truck out at Sora.

Invi used fire, ice, thunder, water and wind/aero on Sora.

Sora made a dark barrier to deflect it and smiled the same way Vanitas would.

"Is that all you got?" He goaded.

Gula moved in fast, casting thunder magic and getting a few hits in before speeding away safely moments before Sora could react.

Ira fought Sora one-on-one before using his light pillar attack to deal more damage.

The six foretellors continued to fight him as timeline B Yozora, Star and Marco, The Master's old comrades and the Dark Disney Knights watched.

-Grace's point of view-

As the fight pressed on, the rest of his friends were returned from erasure, but something had changed.

During this time, Naminè finally got some keyblade training from Xion, Aqua and even Terra to get used to her personal keyblade.

I felt something cold through my connection with Sora and looked through the window of Land of Departure with dread.

In Yen Sid's chamber, he was at his desk going through one of Nick Wizard's old books that included information on the time loop chessboard and the two chess sets Young Xehanort and Eraqus had used between training.

He sighed while reading.

Eraqus and Xehanort had trained in the same place as him but he happened to be a few years older, so they had witnessed his own mark of mastery as young apprentices.

As he came across the page with 7 black pieces and one white, he was visually disturbed.

For one of the pieces had a fox just like Ava's mask!

It was troubling because everyone believed she was on their side, so this revelation could be shaky to that trust.

There was a knock at the door.

"Master Yen Sid?" a voice asked.

"Ventus, please come in" Yen Sid replied, calmly.

"Um sir, I came across a hooded man who sounded kinda like Xigbar but as I recall Riku told us that he fell off the wall of that labyrinth Xehanort created in the second keyblade war. Am I….mad?" Ven questioned, nervously.

"Kid, you literally come from the age of fairy tales. Nothing mad about this. If he IS alive, do you have a suggestion on how to deal with him?" Yen Sid pondered.

"If he's the Master of Masters' ally, we'll need to take him out" Ven stated, coldly.

-In another location-

Vanitas felt a chill.

I see, you're going down a slightly aggressive path, dear brother. Wonder how your friends will react to you and Sora? He thought.

-Meanwhile-

As Naminè practised her keyblade fighting and magic when it was Terra's turn to guide her, Aqua experienced occasional flashbacks.

They were sudden and always felt so real to her:

_You don't know what true loneliness is..._

_Are you really worthy of being a Keyblade Master? Phantom Aqua echoed._

_Aqua saw herself in front of a mirror; The reflection was her Anti-Aqua form and Phantom Aqua overlapped._

_Your bonds of friendship only tie you down, Her reflection mocked._

_You may be back in the realm of light, but your faults are known to everyone, you know you're weak. You can barely help yourself as a keyblade master and you pretend to be fine she continued._

_Aqua looked around in fright. She was back in the realm of Darkness moments after she lost her keyblade when the worlds were first restored by Sora._

_That cold feeling… of loneliness hit her like a ton of bricks._

_"You'll never see the realm of light again." Her reflection taunted._

_The memory of the endless walking._

_Fighting without a keyblade and no one but herself as company added to the cold feeling._

_She touched the mirror as her reflection smiled._

_"No one can save you. And no one wants to. Join me in the darkness!" Her reflection stated, coldly._

"No…I'm fine, I'm fine" Aqua repeated to herself in distress.

_Maybe I shouldn't have saved Terra from the realm of darkness…should I have let Riku die near the door to darkness? Mickey should have helped me get back after the worlds were saved the first time…but…why? I guess loneliness did get to me in 11 years_, she thought.

"Aqua…are…you alright?" Terra asked, softly.

Aqua sighed.

"Naminè, let's take a break" she requested.

Naminè nodded and went off with Kairi and Xion.

"I…may have been experiencing…flashbacks from THAT time" Aqua admitted, softly.

Terra tried his best to comfort his friend by placing his left arm on her shoulder, but it accidently triggered an image of Terra-nort causing Aqua to flinch and move back quickly.

"Sorry, Terra. It will take a while get used to the real you again" she admitted.

"Yeah…. Understandable. Since Xehanort's defeat….I've been having trouble sleeping at time between when I watched over Ven regaining his lost memories and everything involving his past and helping Naminè ….it's like I'll never shake off their influence and it scares me" Terra whispered.

"Somehow….we get through this" Aqua looked uncertain as she said this.

-about 2 hours later-

Ven gathered everyone in the main room that Naminè had been using for training with the seat that Ven had slept on for 12 years.

"So, I called you here because I have the start of a plan. I have a feeling Xigbar or Braig as we personally knew him as is alive. If we find him, we have to take him out given he's as dangerous as the master of masters" Ven stated.

"Ven…are you feeling ok?" Terra asked with concern.

Ven avoided eye-contact.

"Any questions?" he didn't feel confident enough to answer his friend's question.

"Um Ven, given how almost everyone here is connection to Sora…Have you noticed he's changed?" Xion asked.

Ven placed his right hand near his heart.

"Yeah…I've felt it. It's cold almost like…" he felt nervous to finish the sentence.

"Vanitas" I finished.

Then I sighed.

"Remember how your heart was with Sora for 12 years?" Ven nodded.

"Well given Sora's current appearance…it's clear Vanitas was with him too but Vanitas being part of you made it 1 heart in total for Ansem's Data or at least that's how I understand all this…stuff" I suggested, nervously.

"I see, so Sora's appearance must have been influenced by his heart…" Terra trailed off.

"And maybe His anger too" Aqua realised.

"But…I helped him with controlling his darkness" Kairi reminded everyone.

"Yeah but…something fishy is going on" I pondered.

Everyone felt a sharp pain in the heart from Sora.

Terra looked around, visibly fearful.

"This is a problem…we have no idea what that master guy wants with Sora, but it can't be good" Riku realised.

I clenched my right hand into a fist.

"We have to help him. He helped us tons of times, we have to repay the favour" I insisted.

I felt pain and arrogance coming from Sora.

_Grace, I don't need your help. Move on without me, all of you_ he projected through his fight.

"What? That's….No, where's his optimism? His ability to inspire others?" I asked in despair.

"Here we are in the future

Here we are in the future and it's wrong

Everything's changed since Sora's gone,

It's all because of him.

Kingdom hearts lost on a whim" I sang, sadly.

"When has it ever been easy?

Hasn't it always been hard to be us?

When you go against the pain

There's always somebody nearby you can't trust

That's why we've got to have each other

While we'll get him back, we must!

Because we are the guardians,

And we never give up,

We never give up on our friends

As long as one of us is standing to fight to top bar,

We'll find a way,

To save the day,

That's what we are!" Xion sang along with Kairi.

"Here we are in the future

Here we are in the future and it's wrong!

Look around, most people are gone!

If I could've just stopped right there, we'd be

Totally light,

Totally us,

Totally free!" I sang.

"Even if it takes a lot of years to get him back, we will

He may lose himself, but see what we've been through

Believe me, Grace, we've known him longer

seen him get through worse (Like Xehanort and time travel) and come back stronger,

That's why we believe in him,

And I believe in you!

Because we are the guardians,

And we never give up,

No, we never give up on our friends

As long as one of is standing to fight to top bar" Kairi and Riku sang.

[Kairi and Xion] We'll find a way,

[Kairi and Ven] To save the day,

[Kairi] That's what we are!

"Ok, well any ideas?" I asked.

"Well, we need to track him. The Master probably had him go to the graveyard again" Kit suggested.

"Right, we can head there and convince him to come home" Ven added.

"We'll find a way,

To save the day,

That's what we are!" We all sang.

The next step was reaching the Keyblade Graveyard again.

Naminè and I were given the world jumpers, Terra, Aqua and Ven used their keyblade gliders and the rest (including the Final Fantasy allies Cloud and company) took the gummi ships there.

When we arrived, Sora was nearing the end of the battle as Xigbar had elected to finish the fight himself.

"Brooke, open the box!" Xigbar cried.

Brooke hesitated for second, The Master gestured for her to do it and she relented.

Inside was a figure with black hair and silver eyes in a white dress surrounded by white light that looked similar to Skuld (from KHX/UX) from Kingdom hearts.

She got out of the box and looked at Skuld.

Then looked at the box in fear.

"Are you a goddess?" Brooke asked.

Yes was the reply.

"Where is the guardian of the realm of darkness?" the goddess girl asked.

"Guardian?" Brooke was very confused.

The master chuckled.

"At certain times when some realms a slightly vacant, they receive a guardian. The realm of light always has keyblade masters or wielders as 'guardians' while the realm of darkness, the final world and eve Kingdom hearts picks its guardians based on the strength of heart and intentions" he explained.

"I… was a guardian for Kingdom Hearts as I'm from 'the Greater Realm of Light' or 'The Beyond' ….but…the box didn't just…have me and the book…." the goddess trailed off.

Her name (or nickname) was Yoake (Dawn in Japanese).

The master smiled once more.

"This box is more than that… it's an arc linked to time travel that Maleficent here once used to travel forward as just a heart (she was revived in KH2 because of that and Merryweather remembering + saying her name which reformed her body) and a link for worldlines. Worldlines being dimensions like Verum Rex, your datascape journal, the data realm the dandelions escaped from etc. Now for one more surprise" he stated.

Sora's eyes glowed brightly as Xigbar struggled hard against him.

Sora switched to the starlight keyblade and fired ancient light at him.

Xigbar chuckled.

"Your fate is sealed, kid. He will end all conflict with outside help, you know" he said, weakly.

"You're done, Xigbar. It's over!" Sora cried.

Xigbar just grinned.

"It's never truly over until the fighting stops….**As one role ends, another one will rise**" he said cryptically.

Then he finally faded away to the realm of darkness.

"He's really gone?" Brooke asked, tearfully.

"Yes" Sora replied, coldly.

"Congratulations, Sora! You get to be my special 'Avatar' after all" The Master stated.

"Wait what?" Everyone except the foretellers were confused.

"Sora's my link to the Omniverse. Now 'Phase 4' is truly in motion for everyone!" The Master proclaimed.

The Dark Disney Knights took ownership of the black box.

"Sora, please come home!" Kairi begged.

"We all miss your enthusiasm and I'm sure you have a lot of stories to tell after seeing some of this 'Omniverse' for yourself" Riku added.

"Little brother…we need you" I pleaded.

"Kid, this stage is done. You're free to make your choice….for now" The Master stated before disappearing in a corridor of light.

Sora looked over at us.

"I have seen a lot this past few days…but a lot has changed. You feel it too…it's like I act like Vanitas at times or something or some of his traits are now part of ME…." He admitted while avoiding eye-contact.

"But Sora…You're still you" Kairi reminded him.

Sora sighed.

He closed his eyes and focused.

He appeared in his 'dive to the heart' station and faced Vanitas.

"I guess it's affected you too, right 'brother'?" Vanitas asked.

Sora nodded.

"I seemed to have inherited your 'singing' thing too. It's…annoying" Vanitas grumbled.

He examined Sora.

"Where exactly are you anyway?" he asked.

Sora sighed.

"Keyblade Graveyard. I think…I need to do some…'soul searching' for a while" he admitted.

Vanitas just shrugged and smirked.

"Good luck with that then. I'm on a quest of my own" he stated.

"Are you making any friends?" Sora asked, with a hint of excitement.

"Like I'd tell you then" Vanitas deflected.

"Alright…well enjoy your quest…..Older brother" Sora said with a small smile.

He opened his eyes and gave us a very small smile.

"I know what I have to do…" he said, quietly.

"Can…you at least come home first?" Ven insisted.

"What about them?" Sora asked, pointing at the foretellers and the Dark Disney Knights.

"Leave them. We should go now" Riku advised.

Kit and Skuld nodded.

Star and Marco joined us on the trip to Destiny Islands.

-At Destiny Islands-

Everyone watched the sunset together.

Terra had a brave face on.

Since his possession was broken and reunion with his friends, he had…fairly frequent nightmares (and hallucinations) as he had admitted to Aqua.

_Terra-nort and Master Xehanort appeared in his mind in moments of stress or random._

_"As I recall, you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?" Master Xehanort echoed._

_"Now you can be one with the darkness!" Terra-nort repeated._

_"I'm a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this— You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take. Trust me. I made certain of that." Master Xehanort said with confidence._

_"Please stop!" Terra cried._

_He saw his reflection: the lingering will overlapped with the Guardian (or 'The one behind')._

_"You know you can't be free from the darkness. No matter where you run, Eraqus can't save you now" Master Xehanort said, menacingly._

_"You know you're still weak even after all this time as my guardian. You're never get over my INFLUNCE!" Terra-nort cried._

He snapped out, in a cold sweat, trembling a lot.

Aqua looked at him with concern.

"I….it happened again. I don't know how to make it stop" Terra whispered.

"Maybe talking help?" Aqua suggested, softly.

"It's…a small start" he agreed.

Sora updated everyone on what he had seen on his travels as the pair whispered.

"I…do need to go off on my own again for a while" he admitted.

"I know we didn't kill the Master but ending Xigbar was….a start" Kit pointed out.

"We…did technically win today" Xion added.

"Although I haven't cracked Young Xehanort's hint yet, I have an idea of how to celebrate" I offered after seeing something exciting on my phone.

"Grace...maybe hold off on the music for now" Sora advised, gently as Terra was nervous.

"Hey, it's ok. You're allowed to relax" Aqua reassured him.

"I...do have a question. What do we do about that master and the foretellors? Do we have to die or something?" Ven wondered.

"We...only just reunited. And Elphemer…" Skuld trailed off, sadly.

Sora sighed.

"I can't stay long. He...clearly needs me for something" he noted.

"You're going off on your own AGAIN?" Kairi asked in disappointment.

"Hey now, I know you had your own journey when I was gone last time" Sora reminded her with a small smile.

"True but...what if you loose yourself if you become this 'avatar' of his?" Kairi questioned.

"Yeah, the best thing to do is stick to a group" Xion added.

"This 'Master' guy seems...suspicious at most" Cloud agreed.

"I...spoke with Vanitas...I think through my connection or something and he seemed 'ok' as can be. Ven...Do you still wish to bring him home?" Sora asked.

Ven nodded.

"Sora...please be careful" I warned.

"Don't worry about me, big sis. Worry about not falling behind me and my awesome skills!" he joked, arrogantly.

He gave me a quick hug just as Kairi approached him.

Kairi gave Sora a kiss and then dragged Riku in for a overdue trio hug.

Riku chuckled.

"I've missed this" he admitted.

"Try not to be gone long" Aqua pleaded.

Sora realised his friends from the hug and looked over at her.

"I'll try not to, triple promise" he remarked.

"Thank you for reuniting me with Ven, Sora" Chrithy said, gratefully.

"You're welcome, Chirithy" Sora smiled.

He looked back at his friends one more time.

"May your heart be your guiding key" he recited.

Then Sora departed the group in a gummi-ship to be lost in reflection for a while.

Given the crazy events that had occurred, I decided to have some chill time in Twilight Town before returning to Reality while the others did some occasional sparring to prepare for any unexpected future threats.

Star and Marco got acquainted with everyone and spared with Cloud, Leon and Yuffie.

-Meanwhile-

Yozora (B) trailed Sora in a ship of his own as part of his role for the Master's plan.

The Master, himself, used the invite he received to travel to the year 2027 in August on the day that the message he received said in a place called 'Land of Shadows' from _Randy Cunningham 9__th__ Grade Ninja._

This meeting was going to be part of the 'Phase 4' The Master had told the heroes about.

All he had to do now was wait for the other members who received the invites to appeared.

Epilogue

**-Face my fears plays-**

-In the Realm of Darkness-

There Xigbar was faced with an old organisation adversary: Replica Riku or Yūgure as he called himself now.

He was still in his dark mode outfit from the last time he was seen.

"Hello Xigbar." His body still had that golden aura.

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be dead!" Xigbar cried.

"Well, technically you ARE dead, but the guardian of the Final World sent you here to stop meddling" Yūgure explained.

"You see I'm the guardian of the realm of Darkness and…you're my prisoner" he added.

Xigbar grumbled to himself in annoyance.

-In an alleyway in Radiant Garden-

Tifa met up with Master Invi at last.

"I still don't understand any of this" Tifa admitted.

"And that's fine. Your light and Yozora are an addition to this plan of his" Invi reassured her.

"It's just how does this other timeline factor in? I don't wish to betray anyone especially my friends" Tifa pointed out, anxiously.

"Your involvement is helping. If this works, there's no more conflict forever" Invi reminded her.

Tifa sighed.

"Fine, I'm in" she relented.

-Meanwhile-

The goddess' presence caused Kingdom Hearts to reappear AGAIN on cue.

'The Unknown' saw this through 3 darklings nearby and smiled.

"It seems we can add the mighty Kingdom Hearts realm to our list. The two versions of Yozora, Tifa and Sora the 'avatar' of the master are important pieces. All we need now is the chosen to attend as planned and the catalyst that will change the Omniverse forever" He stated.

The next step involved a lot of patience and eventually a turtle wizard as another 'chess piece'….

-Sometime after 1st September 2020-

Sora continued his aimless venture with the gummi-ship after a brief reunion with Mickey and his friends in the Mysterious Tower for a small 'catch up' while his old Universal Knight allies did research on an old foe of theirs.

Yozora (B) had witnessed everything and knew the rest of 'Phase 4' in its entirety would take a while.

-Fast-forward to 2027 after The great mirror Escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story-

When Sora continued his goal-less journey in the gummi-ship about 2 months or so after stopping the wedding of Grace and Nick Wizard, he had another encounter but with Yozora (B) this time.

Although this version had met the Sora version of the Master of Master, his main goal was the same:

'Save Sora'.

Much like last time, they had a fight in 'dream' but this time Yozora WON.

**(Remind) "How could-" Sora began as he was actively dizzy.**

**He fell to his hands and knees.**

**"Sorry, but I don't lose" Yozora stated.**

**Sora was then crystallised then promptly bloomed into crystal shards.**

**Yozora went up to Sora.**

**"I will save you" he vowed.**

**Then Sora vanished in a beam of light.**

**Yozora ended up in the sun-lit Final World.**

**He then woke up, his real-life hair had some brown in it, inside a car.**

**He looked to his right, musing wistfully.**

**'I've been…' Yozora began. **

**'I've been having these weird thoughts lately' Sora thought.**

**'Like, Is any of this for real or not?' They both thought regarding their fight.**

**"None of this makes sense to me" Yozora admitted.**

_-Oath to Return: Kingdom Hearts-_

Extra/ 'Secret episode/ending: Operation Void:

Sometime in 2027, after Metal Green's team had performed the search for other Universal Knights and did the 'fourth wall' plan, Metal Green ended to the white space.

It was a broken realm between dimensions that holds the universe together, being where areas torn from their place in space-time by the Time Eater are sent to and is a completely white void-like limbo which lacks any form of creation and where time does not exist.

He was there to acquire Null and Ifrit.

Null was an unknown creature coloured purple with green eyes. Its forehead, chest, hands, and feet are coloured white. It has a light purple muzzle, with its inner eyeball coloured a darker purple. Null has immature spikes growing on its back.

Ifrit was a large dragon demon creature with Red, orange and brown skin and red eyes mostly made out of lava with large orange wings and a long tail.

He intended to turn the two of them into something else that involved time and concentrate.

All he needed now was a secondary catalyst: A Titan from FINAL SPACE.

Meanwhile…

In Grace's house, there was a knock at the door.

Nightfall was there with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Grace. But you're needed for one last mission" She said, sadly.

-To be continued at a later date-

**I…have done my best to make this story as exciting as I could. I know I sort of…'hyped' it up too much and I apologise for that but…After playing Remind, failing at the limited cut episode and watching the secret episode online, I KNEW I had to fit it in SOMEWHERE.**

**So why not, HERE?**

**What's in store next for me and Kingdom Hearts? I'm…not sure….**

**I'll do more digging around at a later date to see what I can do with Yozora next but as for the next story following this…**

**Here's um my…plan so you understand what the phases are in line with my timeline:**

**List of Phases:**

**The Magic Disney Series (Overall) Phase 1**

**The stories that came after 'The Magic Awakens', Universal Knights up to Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan (Phase/stage two)**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses up to Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (The arc that covers the Infinity War/Endgame arc) Phase/stage 3**

**Every story that follows after that leads up to the Halfa War arc including the Halfa War arc of Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines is Phase 4 (The last phase)**

**Well my timeline is ALWAYS expanding:**

**My story timeline:**

**1942- Captain America the first avenger occurs in the MCU**

**The 1950's in the background of 'Who framed Roger rabbit'- Sammy was kicked out of Hollywood and left to find a job elsewhere when his cannon brother died so he plotted his revenge**

**1980's- Nick Wizard and his brother were born in early 80's (His backstory cover in 'Nick Wizard's Backstory')**

**Mid-way- (Nicolyne and his brother Trevor are teens and young Nicolyne accidently discovers Chernaborg and a few cartoon characters from a distance)**

**A few months after- Their parents die after a fire occurred in their house, Trevor survived and Nicolyne blamed Trevor for it and broke off from him after he took him to the early 90's**

**Early 90's (first)- When preparing for an interview, Nicolyne stumbled back the cartoon world (mainly Disney) and met Negaduck and the cast of cartoon villains. Negaduck unintentionally inspired him to gain the name 'Nick Wizard'. He went on to work for Nick, Disney and Cartoon Network**

**1995- Captain Marvel occurs in the MCU **

**1998- Grace Quade is born**

**-somewhere between 1999 and the noughties: The experiments seen in 'Detentionaire' that cause Grace to have fire and energy abilities occur in that world (the flashback from chapter 27 AKA 18.8 of 'Magical Disney 4: The magic awakens')**

**2000's- PIXAR is working at Nick when Nicolyne ran into her, they have a chat but she loses touch with him**

**2003- the flashback from 'A Earthbound Memory' occurs**

**2004- within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Blake Ryo lost his world 'City of Lights' to the heartless**

**2005- Blake stumbled upon earth 1 (reality) by accident and discovered the history of the Walt Disney Company**

**2005-2011- Grace met Sky in the Kids Next Door and had adventures before being decommissioned at age 13 (in between missions, she played Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 with her sister and had an innocent crush on Sora)**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The past part with Walt Disney) Occurred**

**2012- the Rouges are formed: 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 1' occurs (different dimension)**

**Nick Wizard met Riley and she started forming her revenge plan**

**May 2012- Patch is born**

**25th September -Patch is brought home after receiving his collar inspired by the ones for 'Up'**

**2013- 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 2' occurs (different dimension)**

**-Goof Troop and Ducktales (the original) occurs in their universe and in Disney Town before Goofy becomes a captain**

**-Years pass in that world and the two goofy movies happen when Max is a teen/young adult**

**2014- the Disney Knights are formed, Minsk starts his attack on Disney and wasteland (the first half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Mid-2014 'Tyrone' emerges and kidnaps Robin Williams (the second half of 'Magical Disney')**

**-Towards the end of 2014- Vanitus tries to take over Gravity Falls while borrowing some design details from Kuvira (The last part of half of 'Magical Disney') (part AU in the Gravity Falls universe but partly happened)**

**-2015- Sammy kidnaps Roger Rabbit in revenge (The events of 'Race to save Cartoons')**

**-A few months later (still in 2015 so September onwards) the events of 'Saving our Childhood' happens that continues into 2016**

**Before the end of 2015- Nick Wizard discovered the Knights' existence and sent messages to the dark Disney knights, Cinder, Yellow Diamond, Shego and the Saint Rose Crusaders before taking control of the Spongebob writers**

**-The events of RWBY Volume 3 occurs conjugately with 'Saving our Childhood'**

**-(Final Space time -not the 2000's-) Gary's dad joins the infinity guard and serves as a co-pilot with his pal Jack for the next 29 years in between precious time with his son and wife**

**-'The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs (different dimension)**

**Early 2016- Nick Wizard debut (The events of 'The Magic Awakens') **

**The chapter where Grace meets the rouges just before the first visit to Zootopia occurs**

**-The Filler Flashpoint Paradox chapter occurs here (Paradox Queen's debut)**

**-The 'birthday troubles' (my 18th birthday) chapter occurs **

**-The first crossover with the rouges of times occurs and continues in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends season 3'**

** 'Dark Zero' is trained by Kylo Ren in ways of the force and is told that the tables has turned with the election in that year before returning to '2027'**

**-In October-**

**-'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' (different dimension) overlaps with a few shorts**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'Here comes a thought', 'something important', 'College and toon trauma', 'Future boy Zoltron and the Scooby mystery' and 'Teen Titan Villain Tryouts' (set before episode 67 of 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and Friends Season 4') occurs**

**Around Halloween time- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The shock in Traverse Town', 'Reyes' crush', 'Halloween try #2' and 'The Anime travels' (a combination of 'Adventure to Yokai Academy' and 'The Melody adventure') occurs**

**-about a week or so afterwards: The 'Magical Disney Shorts' – 'The rock party', 'Flashback to Goblin Dogs', 'The all dogs go to heaven phase'+ The revelation (part 2 of the all dogs go to heaven' phase), 'The night begins to shine torture'+ 'Karaoke night'+ 'Milo's kidnapping' (Overlaps with the episode 'Onion's gang' in the Steven Universe timeline)+ 'The team building task' occur**

**-In November….**

**The Magical Disney Short: 'Bonfire night party', 'Thanksgiving party', 'The song parade', 'Ponies assemble' part 1 and 2 + the rest of the season 6 shorts (All season 6 MLP shorts or EQG shorts occur in the timeline like they do in the show) and 'The Magic school bus and X middle school danger' occur**

**-The Zootopia arc in 'The Magic awakens' + 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' + The Robin hood arc in 'The Many Adventures of Naitus and friends season 3' occurs**

**-Green and Anakin encounter 'Dark Zero in present at a Sith temple before he returns to his own time after getting some lessons from 'Dark Dan'**

**-Green and Anakin travel 20 years into the future from 2016 with Silver's help and see a glimpse of what the world could be like if 'Dark Zero' was president of the world before returning back to their time**

**-'The magical Disney shorts: 'Musical Mondays', 'Neverending story', 'Toy Story then dory', 'A foreshadowing poem'+ 'Kill La Kill- the scissor blade arc', 'The corruption of Disney, CN and Nick' part 1 and 2 and 'Patch's mission'+ The Miraculous Christmas special occurs**

**-The rest of The many adventures of Naitus and friends season 3 occurs and continues with the start of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' **

**-The Christmas chapter occurs**

**The New years chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs with the start of 2017**

**-In 2017-**

**January:**

**-The race through time chapter occurs (This overlaps with the Magical Disney short called 'The escape' and 'Steven Universe adventures in space' two partner + 'The New Crystal gems')**

**-the rest of Steven universe season 4 after 'The Crystal Temps' related short occurs**

**-The first half of Steven Universe season 5 up to 'Pool hopping'**

**-The Magical Disney short: 'What if Epcot City was made', 'turmoil in Traverse town' + 'The extract Over-Tale mission' occurs**

**-The Magical Disney shorts: The Trollhunter capture + Protecting Moana (Occurs at the same time) and 'The lego Movie mission' short**

**In February:**

**-The magical Disney short: Feburary Fairy Tail Adventure and 'A sleepover in February'**

**after the fairy tail short(mission return Items and the times race come along with the Steven Universe space shorts before this):**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The Awesome rescue' and 'In a world of pure imagination' occur a month of each other**

**Valentine/ February sleepover**

**The Namor arc conclusion (In chapter 21 in the main story)**

**-A majority of the Magical Disney Volume 4 shorts occur (They occurs as they do in the show)**

**Other Development adventures (Outings, Dates etc) + 'The song of Family' Magical Disney short**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': The TMNTs, MLP Regal Academy and 'Help I'm a fish!' shorts called 'A changeling can change', Buff frog's small adventure (occurs in a different timeline from Star's show but is connected to it through Reyes), 'TMNTs' discovery of a new footclan' (Plus all season 5 shorts), 'Going to Regal Academy', Any cult-creating short like the barbie, Kubo, Pony and the first half of the samurai Jack adventure shorts that all happen during 'The Magic awakens' and 'The non-Disney fish adventure' occur**

**The mid way point of 2017- Nick Wizard discovers the page foreshadowing the Junior Disney knights**

**Star vs bomb season 2 shorts (With a small Toffee twist)(From 'Magical Disney Shorts') (This starts from 'games of Flags' onwards and includes the teaser for 'Into the wand')**

**-The last three RWBY shorts (All of Volume 4 from 'Magical Disney Shorts' which includes: 'Two steps forward Two steps back', 'The Great War', 'Kuroyuri', 'Taking control, No Safe Haven and connecting the dots' etc ) **

**The Librarians season 3 shorts occur at roughly the same time frame as the RWBY ones**

**-The Magical Disney Short 'The RWBY Opening theme song off', 'The nightmare', 'The Rozen Maidens' (which overlaps with 'Into the wand- the great foreshadowing), 'The Kingdom keepers rescue+ Infinity Train'+ the Keepers part of 'Pizza thing'+ 'Reflection and the keepers', 'The feeling of Rebellion' + the INK cutscene teaser, 'Dr Alchemy and the paradox event', 'Going to the Trolls' world'(Which continues with the 'Labyrinth' short), The TMNTs short 'Dark Plight and Shredder's might', 'The future hints', 'Hanazuki and the dark moon squad (Overlaps with Hanazuki and the new moonflower) and 'The lions of the outlands (rewrite)'occurs**

**The flash season 3 shorts **

**Star wars Rebels short: Thrawn's revenge (The rest of season 3 followed in an adventure short) (April 2017)**

**The cult of Chernaborg meets with Savitar and controls the darkness slowly spreading**

**Some chapters of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occur (Including the that's so raven one)**

**Parts of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' like the elementals chapters and the Shira chapter overlap with Oswald and Libra's solo mission: Stop the darkness spreading before the last battle and occur afterwards**

**The magical Disney Short 'The threat of Savitar' occurred**

**The magical Disney short 'The start of Aku's plan' occurs**

**The fight with Chernaborg (Seen in The many adventures of Naitus and Friends season 4 final mix occurs)**

**'The Magic awaken' Chapter 20- The final battle (roughly June 2017)**

**Universal Knights: Mission Skullgirls occurs**

**The 'Magical Disney Shorts': 'The war with Toffee' (Covers the events of Battle for Mewni arc) (Nova's introduction) occurs plus 'Eclipsa's Escape' and 'The multiverse collision' Note: The Aku parts occur in the time period (World wise for him) when Samurai Jack is not present**

**(In the last week of August, two weeks after 'The Magic Awakens' ending) The RWBY Chibi/ Volume 5 Team Test (For the other Disney Knights to become Universal Knights) Note: Part of the event seen in 'The Magic awakens' chapter 20 occurs in this story for the sake of continuity after volume 5 as this story is in Remant's 'recent past' from the perspective of the Knights -for the most part-)**

**(In the Final Space Universe) Gary's dad seeing a small part of the rift when Gary is only 5 before hanging out with him**

**-Gary's dad go on a few missions with his friend Jack for 3 years that make up the 29 years they've been pilots together**

**-Gary gets a visit from his future son and closes the breach after giving him the location of the second bomb, Jack becomes LC and gets rescued by a small ship piloted by a small pink alien with mess hair known as Eric**

**-This was the moment LC first saw Mooncake upon realising from his new form that he needed the green creature as he flew away and ended up with the Scarlet Lance**

**-Gary and his mother attend his dad's funeral but isn't given the emotional support he need and eventually is abandoned in his treehouse…**

**-When LC returned to the base on earth, he uses his position to mould the Infinity Guard with his own touch (corruption) with a commander as the first candidate (and then one of the soldiers to start a butterfly effect slowly)**

**-seeing how he took over Terracon Prime as his home base, a small resistance of 50 ships was started by Zora only to be captured by Terk**

**-Avocato, who was an elite solider on a bunch of different missions on the planet Yarno, had no idea what his boss was like. At some point, he rescued an alien called Clarence from illegal merchants and got him work at Terra con prime before being acquainted with Terk, his co-worker**

**-A yellow/purple lizard alien reported Avocato's skills to the higher ups**

**A few years past (In Final Space), Avocato is promoted to second in command **

**September:**

**-The 'Magical Disney Short: 'The protectors of the ever realm' occurs**

**-Steven universe season 5 from 'Can't go back' to 'Made of Honour' occurs**

**-Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**(Goes into October) The Kingdom Keepers crossover and The 'Magical Disney Short 'The Steven paradox' (Part of season 4) overlaps**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) (Overlaps the KK adventure)**

**-GEN:Lock season 1 occurs-**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 occurs at the same time as 'The link to Aku' in the background **

**-Crossover Nexus occurs (shown in The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1)-**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene section of Tazma, Nova and Yen Sid**

**-The flashback part of Side mission 2- Chaos, questions and possible mysteries occurs**

**Side mission 4- Coco and the hidden pistachios (Green's investigation) **

**(November)The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene with Patch and Grace (4 weeks after the Kingdom keepers arc)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 (the November part) occurs here**

**-Lord Commander getting wind of the Scarlet lance discovering Mooncake and kills them after they refuse his order to hand it to him. Mooncake escapes again so LC gives his second in command the mission to find him**

**(December) Morgan and Elsa's wedding happens in Mewni (alternative version of Elsa)**

**During Green's mission to Drake city, he's called to help TT Robin in a reality Infinite created (seen at the end of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix') **

**Mission Rouge One**

**Nova and Paradox Queen scheme to convince Aku to help them (spurring a plot to kidnap any underrated heroes like Penn Zero and his friends…) **

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 1 that covers Christmas (before New year's)**

**-The last chapter of 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4' occurs**

**The end scene of 'The Many adventure of Naitus and his friends season 4 final mix' with Paradox Queen, Honoka and Nova meeting to help 'prepare' for 'Dark Zero's arrival (on Nick Wizard's Behalf) happens**

**(2017 ends and 2018 begins)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Patch's reunion with Grace and then the section with Patch's nightmare onwards (Minus the 2027 scene) 4 weeks later**

**The Rouges side quest- The beginning of Heroes (The present day stuff happens in between season 4 and 5)**

**The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5 occurs simultaneously with 'Magical Disney Side Missions' **

**Magical Disney Side missions: Side mission 1- Rescue in Terror con Prime (In March)**

**Note: all Final space events apart from when it's in the main part of the universe (where Earth 1, our reality, is) occurs in the unknown future year the show is set but placed in a sort-of order based on information given.**

**Side mission 3.1- Patch's mission (during the Emoji Movie and Green Lantern arc)**

**Side mission 5- The Wayne mystery regarding Maleficent (Discontinued)**

**Past events in 'Final Space' occur: Zora is sent to Zetakron Alpha to await execution with Terk**

**Universal Knights: Mission True Imperial Legends**

**Enlightenment: phase 1 to 'Universal Knights' (in March while all the main heroes are distracted with their own group or solo missions)**

**(May) Side mission 2 (with Bernice)**

**Descendants 2: Uma's Debut (Universal Knights TEST mission) (Discontinued)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) Extra end scene with Mardoc and Stone**

**Side mission 10- Welcome to the wayne progression and mystery (unfortunately unable to happen)**

**-The magical Disney short 'The semi-final' (The start of the 60's batman adventure) occurs**

**-The adventure with 60's Batman and Robin continues from the 'Semi-final' short **

**Side mission 1: The scene with the Lord Commander (From 'Magical Disney Side missions')**

**-Green's X-factor team is assembled to help Green on a scout mission when Patch is returned to Grace after the set time for Nightfall's time mission is arranged. Green was called for a Universal meeting in a top-secret place outside time in the year 2027(covered in the Ducktales story).**

**Avocato looking for someone important (Mooncake) on small missions before re-joining the fleet**

**-The end scene of 'Magical Disney Side missions' chapter 1-Angel Dust and 'Valentino' (Actually Valarina) Meet while Nova, Tazma, Paradox Queen and Mardoc receive a message from one of Thanos' children (the Black Order) to help target Xandar for the power stone (In June)**

**-A few different Side missions to 'Hazbin Hotel', 'Apple and Onion', 'Craig of the creek'**

**Side mission 3- Tron Uprising (the downfall of Tron) (May not get written)**

**-Justice league and Aquaman occur in the DCU timeline**

**-Avocato betrays the LC and doesn't kill his son, having to look for Mooncake again in fear of his son dying and is demoted to Bounty hunter again**

**-Avocato's bounty hunter team look across the multiverse a second time for Mooncake**

**A Duck blur adventure occurs (In late summer time) (June/July)**

**Rapunzel's Tangled extended adventure- a Universal Knights story (covers season 2 and the mysterious warrior)(crossover with Big Hero 6 series)**

**-Carmen Sandiego (The Netflix show) 2019 and Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego? occurs**

**(Final Space time) (5 years in real time) Little Cato (aged 13) arriving in Terror con prime to the jail cell**

**(Final Space time -an unknown year that isn't 2018-) Gary meets Quinn for the first time (5 years ago in Final space time before episode 1)**

**(In August) Side mission 6 - Gunmar's takeover and the eternal night! (occurs as seen in Trollhunters and 3-below) -Side mission discontinued- Proxima Starfall, Luna Girl and Jeff of the Infinity Guard help to spread the eternal night across worlds.**

**-The Gunmar arc conclusion in the end of 'The many adventure of Naitus and friends season 5' (To be replaced by the Side Mission's ending with some scenes from 3 Below spliced in)**

**-3 Below season 1 happens at the same time as season 3 of Trollhunters (In season 2 of 3-below, Aja is made a universal knight with her brother)**

**Angel's friends adventure**

**The Magic School Bus fieldtrip**

**Wander's war of an adventure**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (Chapter 2: the part that occurs in August)**

**(Late August/ early September) The Hollow: A Universal Knight mission**

**PJ masks Origins- The flashback stuff 20 years before the series and the present-day stuff a year before season 1 of PJ Masks**

**A PJ Masks night adventure- (with Patch) (during season 1 in the PJ Masks timeline)**

**-The conflict before Infinity War (about the same time as Patch's mission)**

** (October) (specifically half-term near the end) An Earthbound Memory (a Universal knight story)**

**-(a week after 'A Earthbound Memory') Mystery of the Franklin Badge**

**-Chapter 2 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time overlaps with 'Mystery of the Franklin Badge' (the part that occurs in October) **

**Side mission 8- the possible lead up to a second gem war (the big reveal) (Discontinued)**

**Unleash the light (a year after Change your mind')**

**-The Steven universe movie occurs two years after 'Change your mind' (in Universe for Steven)**

**-late December(after Christmas)-**

**The Kingdom hearts interval story (Covers parts of 0.2 and KHXU + Backcover) (May include Nova and Evil Morty training)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 3 overlaps with The Kingdom Hearts Interval and KH3(my story)**

**The scene set after 'Sonic Forces' in A Duck blur adventure! Occurs just after Nova was accepted as a back-up option (a little while before Young Xehanort reappears but after Even is re-recruited by Saix and becomes a nobody again)**

**\- Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition (The REAL Second Keyblade war) - (2019 in real time -January-)**

**\- The 'Magical Disney Shorts': the part where the box from KHUX is discovered (within the KH3 story)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 4**

**-a KH4 story (or 7) (Beginning of the 'Lost Masters' saga) Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**-The episode 'Dark Plaza' occurs in this story and then about 2 months later 'TKO Rules' happened**

**-The episode 'Big Reveal' (Referenced in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) occurs about a month after 'TKO Rules'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 5 (Overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (near the end) and partly with the beginning of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**KH4 Tales of the Radiant Garden gang and others (overlaps with Kingdom hearts 3- The road to War Universal knights edition and Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Kingdom Hearts: The darkness in light (AU story overlaps with Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning)**

**Chapter 7 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time (occurs before the 'Dark Plaza' episode in the KO timeline)**

** (About march 2019) The Search for NES**

**Possible other adventures with other new cartoons coming soon-TBA-**

**-The lego movie occurs**

**-The unikitty show occurs somewhere in this universe**

**-4 years pass in the lego movie universe and the Lego movie 2 the second part occurs**

**Spider-man into the spider-verse**

**Side Mission 11- seeing the spider-verse**

**(August) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness)**

**An adventure with Titan A.E-TBA**

**(November) The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time Persona 5 chapter 6 occurs**

**-Something to do with Chicken Little-TBA**

**A few more stories that cover 2019, 2020, 2021,2022,2023, 2024, 2025 and 2026:**

**-Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss occurs at the same time-**

**-Long gone gulch occurs-**

** (2020) Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story (The parts with the Universal Knights is on the 1st September)**

**-The episode 'Carl' occurs the following weekend from 'Let's Get Shadowy'**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter 8 (with Noodle Burger boy and Balthazar Bratt)**

**Part of the epilogue of Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) set after Quest for the bird guardians- a universal story**

**(2021) Dragon Files: A Universal knight Mission**

**The Dragon Prince chapter 9 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**The Digimon/The Dragon Prince crossover overlaps with The Dragon Prince chapter of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Events of the Final Space show from episode 1 up to episode 5 take place in Earth 42-FS**

**Universal Knights occur (in the year 2027)**

**The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time chapter that covers Another part of Obake's distraction plan along with the end of season 3 from Miraculous**

**Side mission 12- a new star in Paris! (Renamed to Miraculous: A new Star in Paris)**

**'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' occurs (Crossover story) (timeline wise is in the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Cameron gets his bracelet but before the PJ Masks meet the universal knights)**

**-A possible mission for Sora and co to help the PJ Masks within season 3 of the show (another year after 'The Rise of Capitaine Lupin' in universe) (To occur within the KH3 story)**

**Side mission 7- mission to Xandar before Infinity war! (In the middle of 'Universal Knights' after Nova leaves)**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C.2 (A behind the scenes Magical Disney Test story) ending scene (with Aku)**

**Note: This is during the years Samurai Jack is not present for in a condensed time period)**

**Side mission 13- Mission report**

** (two months after Universal Knights in Aku's time) Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan!**

**The rest of the Samurai jack chronicles (As in my version of the end plays out)**

**The extra scene of Universal Knights Stage two- Aku's plan! (a few days before the multiverse story)**

**-The events of 'Emara: Emirate's hero' occurs**

**-Possible Sonic force story (a alternative version of the game's events) and a story based on Sonic Chronicles: the dark brotherhood**

**Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)**

** 'Dark Zero' wins the election but still helps LC open Final Space just as Thanos appears (the infinity Crossover ending) which helps create Kaito's Halfa future **

**-Final Space episodes 6-9 happens (Green and Patch reappear with Nightfall in episode 7 to assist in her 'mission' against Mooncake)**

**The Infinity war crossover overlap story Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (some events occur after Final Space episode 10 -covers both Infinity war, endgame and elements of Final Space season 2) (overlaps with the multiverse story)**

**-The ending of Final Space Chapter 10 occurs (within the crossover story)**

**-Smash Bros Ultimate world of Light occurs at the same time as Infinity war in the Nintendo universe **

** (8 months after Endgame in MCU time) Spider-man: Far from Home**

**-The final fight with 'Dark Zero' in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses occurs at the same time as 'Spider-man Far from Home'**

**-After 'Dark Zero' goes into hiding from his 'defeat', Kaito from his halfa future leaves a few things behind in 2027 to inspire his 'past' self (just before the Junior Disney Knights are formed)**

**PJ Mask Volume 3: Tales of Redemption and Revenge! (covers the 3 years that lead up to 'Universal Knights Stage Two- Aku's plan and after Catboy's mission. Set after Gekko is returned safely in Universal Knights: Across the multiverses and also seen in Kingdom hearts 4- The Lost Masters Saga (the beginning) )**

**Shadow Fire: The Turbo tales**

**-The episode 'Dendy's Video Channel' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

** (late June)-The great mirror escape and sneaky surprises- A Universal knight story**

**\- (In July) The next chapter in the aftermath of Infinity War- Birth of a Legend (Pokémon: Birth of a Legend)**

**-A potential Undertale story (TBA)**

**\- The episode Let's Fight to the End occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**The Infinite and Metal Green part of Universal Knights: Across the multiverses (sequel to Universal Knights)'s ending occurs after Metal K-0 is recruited (seen in Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-The episode 'Thank you for watching the show' occurs (In Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**-(In August) The Dark Disney Knights meet their new comrades and get their new status Omniverse Knight (Chapter 11 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time) (also covered in Chapter 6 of Shadow Fire: The Turbo Tales)**

**(Three weeks after the meeting) Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) (from a certain point of view: TKO, Team Shadowfire, Metal Green's team)**

**-Crisis on infinite earths (seen in the Arrowverse/ Arrow's multiverse)-**

**Chapter 12 of The many trials of the Dark Disney Knights – a link in time**

**Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) the Yozora (B) half of the epilogue**

**Kingdom Hearts RECONNECT- Kingdom Hearts Lost Masters Saga phase 2…..(Omniverse craziness) Operation Void ending occurs (somewhere here)**

**(at some point cover the ending of Final space season 2)**

**-Possible future stories after Infinity War (TBA)**

**-Another story about Patch (TBA) Patch's Origins Tail**

**-Potential future stories: Adult Luna Girl makes a new friend etc**

**-At an unknown point in the future (In the Disney/Pixar universe), PIXAR was created, her parents made sure she didn't find out about her dual heritage until she stumbled upon it by accident**

**-sometime after she met Danny's descendant and had three children**

**-She had her memory wiped and was taken to the 2000's until her children were old enough to try and find her**

**-Her memories were triggered by her encounter with the young Nick Wizard, enticing her to return to her own time and gather her own forces**

**-PIXAR's former husband gets a call from PIXAR regarding herself and the children (The PIXAR side of the conversation is seen in 'The Magic Awakens')**

**-At some point, Kaito returns to find future video game villians**

** (In the Junior Disney Knights' time) -In certain points in time, the Junior Disney Knights are born**

**-Coral returns and stays in the future **

**-The future section of the Auradon chapter from 'The Many adventures of Naitus and friends season 4 final mix' occurs: Nick Wizard visits Coral and gives instructions regarding 'Plan C' (actually Plan D) involving Evil Morty and Nova**

**(4 months later) the future parts of 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' occurs (To Coral, the time loop stuff has already happen and is in the past from her perspective)**

**\- Universal knights stage four-Infinity Space timelines (the Halfa war arc) which covers:**

**-While their parents are in their 40's/50's (Roughly), The Junior Disney Knights is formed**

**-Young Xehanort returns to the time of KH3 in that universe to keep the timeline intact after his defeat at the hands of the Junior Disney Knights**

**-Kaito and Coral's beginning/their past:-_**

**Kaito meets the Junior Disney Knights again (after they formed the day before) after his halfa 'accident' and Debut appearance (chronologically) (Kaito's memory/ experience was part of a time loop)**

**(In Their past)-Coral and Kaito figure out who their mother was and go to the present (past to them) to reunite with her (In the process meeting the third sibling Libra) (order of events:**

**Coral went to the present to revive her mother after figuring out who she was, then was ordered to find Kaito in the future, upon returning to the present/past Kaito was ordered to find Libra leading to a fight, Coral gets killed by Anakin Strife and then revived again through Disney magic by her mother where she then went back to the future afterwards)**

**-Possible future short stories on the Junior Disney Knights (TBA)**

** (The very distant future) Later on, Kaito starts a Halfa uprising after Reyes' 'accident' time travel trip forward (His mind at this point retains every experience he had in the past -during the time travel trips)**

**(young past Coral is replaced with 'Quest for the bird Guardian- A universal Knights story' Coral as soon as time loop ends to avoid paradoxes) While Coral is in the Halfa future at first there's a time loop but after returning -again- once she blackmailed Hank in the past, the time loop stops)**

**(about 7 years later) -a Resistance is slowly formed by the time the Junior Disney Knights are kidnapped (from the resistance against 'Dark Zero')**

**-The future scene with the Flash, Catboy, Oswald and the Future Wolfys and Luna girl with Coral and Kaito from Universal Knights: Across the multiverses**

**-At some point, PIXAR returns to the future to reunite with Coral, Kaito and Libra**

**(20 years pass in Final Space time/ an alternative future)-Nightfall's future occurs due to 'Dark Zero' and LC's actions in the events of 'Universal Knights: Across the multiverses' and the titans are unleashed onto the multiverse when Mooncake, in anger, opened final space when LC ordered him to in retaliation**

**The link to Aku- The beginning of Plan C2(A behind the scenes test): Chapter 5's scene of Nightfall in the future worrying about Gary**

**-Other future: The Junior Disney Knights are saved and Nightfall gets to be with her Gary in spirit form (happy Ending)**

**-Alternative future (20 years after 'The Magic Awakens'):**

**'Dark Zero' is now the president of world and has minions that look like characters from bad cartoons with a small handful of knights left.**

**Green and Anakin from 2016 see this future with Silver's help and in their horror after seeing 'Dark Zero's true self, return to 2016 to prevent this future.**

**In this alternative timeline, the heroes do not win**

**Here's a brief glossary:**

**Yozora= Night Sky**

**Yoake= Dawn**

**Yūgure=Dusk**

**Hinode=** **sunrise**

**I'm excited to see how the story plays out for Kingdom hearts in the future.**

**See ya in the next one!**

**Grace, out! :)**


End file.
